fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Boy Toy/Images
Titlecard-Boy Toy.jpg|Opening Title card. BoyToy001.jpg BoyToy002.jpg BoyToy003.jpg BoyToy004.jpg BoyToy005.jpg BoyToy006.jpg|"Pull!" BoyToy007.jpg BoyToy008.jpg BoyToy009.jpg|A.J.'s Albert Einstein doll bites the dust. BoyToy010.jpg BoyToy011.jpg BoyToy012.jpg BoyToy013.jpg|Chester chooses to have his retainer be launched. BoyToy014.jpg BoyToy015.jpg BoyToy016.jpg BoyToy017.jpg BoyToy018.jpg BoyToy019.jpg BoyToy020.jpg BoyToy021.jpg BoyToy022.jpg BoyToy023.jpg|"I am so beyond him and his lame phrases." BoyToy024.jpg BoyToy025.jpg BoyToy026.jpg|"Oh no!" BoyToy027.jpg BoyToy028.jpg|"It's Vicky's little sister... BoyToy029.jpg|"Tootie!" BoyToy030.jpg|"Quick!" BoyToy031.jpg|"To the Anti-Girl Fortress!"" BoyToy032.jpg BoyToy033.jpg BoyToy034.jpg BoyToy035.jpg BoyToy036.jpg BoyToy037.jpg BoyToy038.jpg BoyToy039.jpg BoyToy040.jpg BoyToy041.jpg BoyToy042.jpg|Timmy in his "captain's chair". BoyToy043.jpg BoyToy044.jpg BoyToy045.jpg|"Enemy onscreen, captain!" BoyToy046.jpg BoyToy047.jpg BoyToy048.jpg BoyToy049.jpg BoyToy050.jpg BoyToy051.jpg BoyToy052.jpg BoyToy053.jpg|"Timmy!" BoyToy054.jpg|"Can I come up and play?" BoyToy055.jpg|"Fire!" BoyToy056.jpg BoyToy056a.jpg BoyToy057.jpg BoyToy058.jpg BoyToy059.jpg BoyToy060.jpg BoyToy061.jpg|"Waaaah!" BoyToy062.jpg BoyToy063.jpg|"I'm so wet, you can't even see how much I'm crying!" BoyToy064.jpg|"Can I at least come up and dry off?" BoyToy065.jpg|"Fire!!" BoyToy066.jpg BoyToy067.jpg BoyToy068.jpg BoyToy069.jpg BoyToy070.jpg BoyToy071.jpg BoyToy072.jpg BoyToy073.jpg|"Why won't you give my love a chance!?" BoyToy074.jpg BoyToy075.jpg BoyToy076.jpg BoyToy077.jpg BoyToy078.jpg BoyToy079.jpg BoyToy080.jpg BoyToy081.jpg BoyToy082.jpg BoyToy083.jpg BoyToy084.jpg BoyToy085.jpg BoyToy086.jpg BoyToy087.jpg BoyToy088.jpg BoyToy089.jpg BoyToy090.jpg BoyToy091.jpg BoyToy092.jpg BoyToy093.jpg BoyToy094.jpg BoyToy095.jpg BoyToy096.jpg BoyToy097.jpg BoyToy098.jpg BoyToy099.jpg BoyToy100.jpg BoyToy101.jpg|"Wow, you made him alive!" BoyToy102.jpg|""Sure. Standing next to a lifeless doll would have been boring-" BoyToy103.jpg|"-and yet..." BoyToy104.jpg|"Some horror approaches!" BoyToy105.jpg BoyToy106.jpg|"Quick, to the chin cave!" BoyToy107.jpg BoyToy108.jpg BoyToy109.jpg BoyToy110.jpg BoyToy111.jpg|"Timmy?" BoyToy112.jpg|"Where are you!?" BoyToy113.jpg BoyToy114.jpg BoyToy115.jpg|"Neat!" BoyToy116.jpg|"Fairy dolls!" BoyToy117.jpg|"I can add Timmy's dolls to my Timmy love shrine!" BoyToy118.jpg|"Maybe if you took us to your house, Timmy would follow you and try to get us back!" BoyToy119.jpg|"What? Can't I have an action phrase?" BoyToy120.jpg|"That's a GREAT IDEA!" BoyToy121.jpg BoyToy122.jpg BoyToy123.jpg BoyToy124.jpg BoyToy125.jpg BoyToy126.jpg BoyToy127.jpg BoyToy128.jpg BoyToy129.jpg BoyToy130.jpg|"Wow! A Timmy Turner action figure! With thumb-sucking action!" BoyToy131.jpg|"And look! He's got kung-fu overbite!" BoyToy132.jpg BoyToy133.jpg|"What should we do with it?" BoyToy134.jpg|"Well, it is an uncanny likeness of our best friend..." BoyToy135.jpg|"Let's launch him into Mrs. O'Leary's yard!" BoyToy136.jpg|"You mean the lady with the pet bees?" BoyToy137.jpg|"We can't do that!" BoyToy138.jpg|"Now we can do it!" BoyToy139.jpg BoyToy140.jpg BoyToy141.jpg BoyToy142.jpg|Tootie's bedroom BoyToy143.jpg|"Wow, she really has a thing for Timmy." BoyToy144.jpg|"Well sure, he's the bomb! I read that in a teen magazine." BoyToy145.jpg BoyToy146.jpg|"Let's play Timmy and Tootie in their jungle home." BoyToy147.jpg|"You're me..." BoyToy148.jpg|"...and YOU'RE TIMMY!" BoyToy149.jpg|"Cool, I'm the bomb!" BoyToy150.jpg|"Mwah, mwah!" BoyToy151.jpg|"I love you Tootie!" BoyToy152.jpg|"Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah!" BoyToy153.jpg|"Hey, I like this game!" BoyToy154.jpg BoyToy155.jpg BoyToy156.jpg BoyToy157.jpg BoyToy158.jpg BoyToy159.jpg BoyToy160.jpg BoyToy161.jpg BoyToy162.jpg BoyToy163.jpg BoyToy164.jpg BoyToy165.jpg BoyToy166.jpg BoyToy167.jpg BoyToy168.jpg BoyToy169.jpg BoyToy170.jpg BoyToy171.jpg BoyToy172.jpg BoyToy173.jpg BoyToy174.jpg BoyToy175.jpg BoyToy176.jpg BoyToy177.jpg BoyToy178.jpg BoyToy179.jpg BoyToy180.jpg|you trim my hedges BoyToy181.jpg|and you cut my lawn BoyToy182.jpg|but these are your chores BoyToy183.jpg|and these are high definition photos of you 2 sneaking into an R-rated Movie BoyToy184.jpg|And... BoyToy185.jpg|ACTION! BoyToy186.jpg BoyToy187.jpg BoyToy188.jpg BoyToy189.jpg BoyToy190.jpg BoyToy191.jpg BoyToy192.jpg BoyToy193.jpg BoyToy194.jpg BoyToy195.jpg BoyToy196.jpg BoyToy197.jpg BoyToy198.jpg BoyToy199.jpg BoyToy200.jpg BoyToy201.jpg BoyToy202.jpg BoyToy203.jpg|without gravity... BoyToy204.jpg|we'd float into space BoyToy205.jpg BoyToy206.jpg BoyToy207.jpg BoyToy208.jpg BoyToy209.jpg BoyToy210.jpg BoyToy211.jpg BoyToy212.jpg BoyToy213.jpg BoyToy214.jpg BoyToy215.jpg BoyToy216.jpg BoyToy217.jpg BoyToy218.jpg BoyToy219.jpg BoyToy220.jpg BoyToy221.jpg BoyToy222.jpg BoyToy223.jpg BoyToy224.jpg BoyToy225.jpg BoyToy226.jpg BoyToy227.jpg BoyToy228.jpg BoyToy229.jpg BoyToy230.jpg BoyToy231.jpg BoyToy232.jpg BoyToy233.jpg|Hi, Mrs. Saw, I'm Cosmo and this is Wanda. BoyToy234.jpg|Don't you want to be a good host? BoyToy235.jpg BoyToy236.jpg BoyToy237.jpg BoyToy238.jpg|Hey, Mr. Fire, have you met Wanda? BoyToy239.jpg BoyToy240.jpg BoyToy241.jpg BoyToy242.jpg BoyToy243.jpg BoyToy244.jpg BoyToy245.jpg BoyToy246.jpg BoyToy247.jpg BoyToy248.jpg BoyToy249.jpg BoyToy250.jpg BoyToy251.jpg BoyToy252.jpg BoyToy253.jpg BoyToy254.jpg BoyToy255.jpg BoyToy256.jpg BoyToy257.jpg BoyToy258.jpg BoyToy259.jpg BoyToy260.jpg BoyToy261.jpg BoyToy262.jpg BoyToy263.jpg BoyToy264.jpg BoyToy265.jpg BoyToy266.jpg BoyToy267.jpg BoyToy268.jpg BoyToy269.jpg BoyToy270.jpg BoyToy271.jpg BoyToy272.jpg BoyToy273.jpg BoyToy274.jpg BoyToy275.jpg BoyToy276.jpg BoyToy277.jpg BoyToy278.jpg BoyToy279.jpg BoyToy280.jpg BoyToy281.jpg BoyToy282.jpg BoyToy283.jpg BoyToy284.jpg BoyToy285.jpg BoyToy286.jpg BoyToy287.jpg BoyToy288.jpg BoyToy289.jpg BoyToy290.jpg BoyToy291.jpg BoyToy292.jpg BoyToy293.jpg BoyToy294.jpg BoyToy295.jpg BoyToy296.jpg BoyToy297.jpg BoyToy298.jpg BoyToy299.jpg BoyToy300.jpg BoyToy301.jpg BoyToy302.jpg BoyToy303.jpg BoyToy304.jpg BoyToy305.jpg BoyToy306.jpg BoyToy307.jpg BoyToy308.jpg BoyToy309.jpg BoyToy310.jpg BoyToy311.jpg BoyToy312.jpg BoyToy313.jpg BoyToy314.jpg BoyToy315.jpg BoyToy316.jpg BoyToy317.jpg BoyToy318.jpg BoyToy319.jpg BoyToy320.jpg BoyToy321.jpg BoyToy322.jpg BoyToy323.jpg BoyToy324.jpg BoyToy325.jpg BoyToy326.jpg BoyToy327.jpg BoyToy328.jpg BoyToy329.jpg BoyToy330.jpg BoyToy331.jpg BoyToy332.jpg BoyToy333.jpg BoyToy334.jpg BoyToy335.jpg BoyToy336.jpg BoyToy337.jpg BoyToy338.jpg BoyToy339.jpg BoyToy340.jpg BoyToy341.jpg BoyToy342.jpg BoyToy343.jpg BoyToy344.jpg|A water balloon is thrown to Timmy... BoyToy345.jpg|and then it lands down on him, drenching him with water. BoyToy346.jpg|"Love stinks!" BoyToy347.jpg BoyToy348.jpg BoyToy349.jpg BoyToy350.jpg|Ending title card Category:Image galleries Category:Images Category:Episodes